


Easing

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time one is betrayed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easing

Rebecca brushed the tears from Amanda's eyes, once they stopped for the night. It was the first betrayal, the first time one that had claimed friendship had come for her head, and as hard as Amanda pretended to be, it cut.

Her teacher knew what to do, how to soothe the pain away, with soft touches building to gentle caresses, kisses, and words of easing mixed in. Amanda responded, her vibrancy returning under Rebecca's care.

By the rise of the moon through the window, teacher and student shared peace, and put the pain aside, where it would serve without crippling.


End file.
